1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reel flange.
It also relates to the reel obtained.
2. Description of Related Art
The packaging of wire in long lengths is done in coil form
To do this, the wire is wound, either on a mandrel that is temporary, i.e. used only to produce a coil whose characteristics result simply from the way in which the wire has been wound, or on a support also known as a reel.
Conventionally, a reel is constituted by two parallel flanges held the required distance apart by a central body onto which the filiform material is wound, at least indirectly.
This central body is generally tubular so that a spindle can be inserted into it in order to manipulate these reels.
These reels can be made of plastic, which requires the production of a relatively expensive mold.
But normally, the flanges are made of wood, a material that is relatively inexpensive and easy to work.
To produce these flanges, relatively large planks are used, disposed side by side so as to be held edge to edge by joining pieces that extend at right angles to the longitudinal axes of said planks.
Often, these joining pieces are also constituted by wooden planks forming a second layer of planks running crosswise to the first layer.
To give the assembly a disk shape, the outside edges of the planks are rectified, after assembly at the latest, so as to form a portion of the circle delimiting the disk.
Nails hold everything together.
The mechanical behavior of these layers is terrible.
Sometimes, a steel band is provided to limit wear on the flanges.
These reels nevertheless still require manual production.
One of the objects of the invention is to obtain a reel flange that is easy to construct.
To this end, the subject of the invention is a reel flange comprising:
wooden pieces disposed in a plane so as to constitute a disk, and
so-called connecting means for maintaining said wooden pieces in the required position,
this reel being characterized in that:
the wooden pieces each have an overall sector shape which, when placed side by side, form a disk, and
the connecting means comprise a band that presses on the periphery of the disk, and two plates centered on the disk that maintain the central area of the disk.